


Проблемы понимания

by Dauring



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Humor, M/M, Missing Scene, Юмор, повседневность, пропущенная сцена
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24636157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dauring/pseuds/Dauring
Summary: — Азирафаэль, у нас труп, — преувеличенно бодро заявил Кроули, влетая в магазин ранним утром субботы.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 6





	Проблемы понимания

— Азирафаэль, у нас труп, — преувеличенно бодро заявил Кроули, влетая в магазин ранним утром субботы.

— Мой дорогой? — Азирафаэль тут же выглянул из задней комнаты и начал озабоченно оглядываться. — Ты действительно сказал «труп» или мне послышалось?

— Я сказал то, что сказал! — раздраженно отмахнулся от него Кроули и, не спрашивая разрешения, перевернул табличку «закрыто», направившись к задней комнате. — Он приказал долго жить! — взмахнув рукой, Кроули, распахнув дверь, зашел внутрь и сел в свое любимое кресло.

Азирафаэль удивленно проводил его взглядом, а потом шагнул поближе у окнам, проверяя, нет ли там чего неучтенного. С Кроули бы сталось действительно оставить труп у порога его магазина.

Поняв, что ничего неожиданного нигде поблизости нет, Азирафаэль вспомнил последние слова Кроули, и…что?

— Кто приказал? — устав удивляться, спокойно уточнил Азирафаэль. — И кому?

— Что? — теперь настала очередь Кроули удивленно смотреть. Правда, тот, естественно, быстро справился с собой: — Да какие приказы, ангел! Все накрылось медным тазом, а ты про какие-то там приказы! — Кроули вновь взмахнул руками, а потом молча материализовал в руках бутылку вина и глотнул прямо из горла. Азирафаэль завороженно проследил за дернувшимся кадыком, потом помотал головой, сбрасывая странное наваждение и спросил:

— Что — все? И почему именно медным? Я думал, сейчас уже все делают из пластмассы?.. — взгляд, брошенный Кроули в ответ, весьма красноречиво сообщал, насколько глупыми и неуместными были эти вопросы, но Азирафаэля мало волновали эти вещи: если он чего-то не понимал, то предпочитал прямо спрашивать, а не пытаться угадать.

— Какая пластмасса, ангел? О чем ты вообще?! Я говорю: все провалилось, сгорело синим пламенем, а ты хочешь обсудить современные материалы? — прокричав последнее слово, Кроули, явно пытаясь заглушить последующую негодующую тираду, поспешно вновь приложился к бутылке. Но на этот раз Азирафаэль был слишком поглощен попыткой понять…

— Так накрылся медным тазом или сгорел синим пламенем? — все же решился спросить он, даже понимая, что в ответ наверняка опять получит…

— И то, и другое, ангел! Ты меня вообще слушаешь? Они улетели в трубу, пошли псу под хвост! — от слишком экспрессивного взмаха часть вина вылилась, оставляя на колене Кроули не слишком эстетичное пятно, но тот, казалось, этого и не заметил. Впрочем, Азирафаэль тоже почти сразу выбросил это из головы, потому что…

— Я не понимаю, — несчастно подвел он итог. — Как может быть труп, если он сгорел синим пламенем? Если они улетели в трубу и попали псу под хвост, получается, пес стоял прямо возле выхода из трубы? И причем тут медный таз?! — Азирафаэль устало плюхнулся в кресло, бездумно призвал себе бутылку первого попавшегося вина и сделал самый большой глоток, какой смог, предчувствуя, что на трезвую голову он в этом точно не разберется.

— Ангел, ты вообще уже, что ли? У нас тут полный облом, а ты придираешься к словам! — Кроули наконец оторвался от поиска чего-то на дне бутылки и поднял на Азирафаэля абсолютно несчастные глаза. Ангел ответил ему не менее несчастным взглядом.

— Кроули, я не понимаю, — расстроенно повторил Азирафаэль, делая еще глоток и даже не пытаясь спрашивать, облом чего у них произошел. — Объясни все с самого начала.

— Наши планы свалили по-английски в закат! — разъяренно выкрикнул в потолок Кроули. Азирафаэль моргнул. Ладно, кажется, он хотя бы узнал, что никто из людей не пострадал, но все же…

— У нас полный облом чего? — все же уточнил Азирафаэль, потому что, учитывая их планы, он действительно не представлял, что же там могло обломиться, чтобы они не могли посидеть в Ритце.

— Чего? — переспросил Кроули с абсолютно непонимающим взглядом. Азирафаэль кивнул.

— Да. Чего? — все же решил повторить Азирафаэль, видя, что Кроули все еще не понимает.

— Чего чего, ангел? — возмущенно спросил Кроули, и Азирафаэль удивленно посмотрел на него, хотя и обещал себе больше не удивляться сегодня.

— Кроули, ты сказал, что у нас полный облом. Я просто хочу узнать, что же такого сломалось, что мы не можем как обычно посидеть в Ритце, — как можно мягче пояснил Азирафаэль. Кроули уставился на него так, словно видел впервые.

— Это такое выражение, ангел, — вкрадчиво начал он. — «Полный облом». Значит, что что-то полностью… ммм… — Кроули задумчиво обвел взглядом комнату, глотнул вина и наконец продолжил: — полностью не оправдало ожидания. Вот как например наш запланированный поход в Ритц придется отложить, то есть с ним у нас вышел полный облом, — Кроули закончил и внимательно посмотрел на Азирафаэля, проверяя, насколько тот теперь его понял.

— А… остальные? Про труп, сожжение?.. — осторожно поинтересовался наконец успокоившийся Азирафаэль. Да, было немного грустно из-за сорвавшихся планов, но все было явно не настолько плохо, как если бы у них действительно был труп.

— Да те же яйца, только в профиль, — отмахнулся от него Кроули. Азирафаэль поперхнулся глотком вина и молча уставился на демона. Тот непонимающе посмотрел в ответ, а потом наконец понял: — То же самое, Азирафаэль. И «сгорело синим пламенем», и «накрылось медным тазом», и «улетело в трубу», и «пошло псу под хвост»… Красочные выражения, чтобы обозначить, что что-то пошло не так, как хотелось, сорвалось или испортилось. Я думал, ты знаешь! Это же постоянно в книгах используют! — Кроули требовательно посмотрел на Азирафаэля, и тот отвел глаза в сторону. Вероятно, они с Кроули читали совершенно разные книги.

— Давай не будем об этом, дорогой мой. Давай лучше отправимся в Ритц прямо сейчас, раз уж наши планы на будущее сели в лужу, — ввернув крылатую фразу, Азирафаэль довольно улыбнулся, уверенный, что вот сейчас Кроули поймет, что на самом-то деле Азирафаэль прекрасно знает все эти выражения, просто у Кроули весьма специфический вкус…

— Азирафаэль, «сесть в лужу» — значит ошибиться, сделать не так, облажаться… И уж тем более планы не могут сесть в лужу! — Кроули вскочил с места, возмущенно размахивая руками и, кажется, намереваясь поскорее сбежать от Азирафаэля. — Я точно подарю тебе как-нибудь словарь фразеологизмов и крылатых фраз, а теперь идем! От всей этой ситуации у меня разыгрался аппетит, и да — ты сегодня платишь! — с этими словами Кроули все же вылетел из магазина, оставляя Азирафаэля, решающего, не стоит ли отказаться от похода в Ритц ради поисков словаря, где можно было бы посмотреть все эти незнакомые выражения.

Что-то подсказывало ему, что Кроули не перестанет их использовать до тех пор, пока Азирафаэль не научится их понимать.


End file.
